Death Eater Romance?
by Hels
Summary: okay so this story contains slash between a most unusal couple in an attempt to make it as original as possible
1. Snape's Intentions

This story contains slash (guy/guy sex) so if u don't like it then go tell sum1 who cares. Don't say you weren't warned.  
  
Death Eater Romance?  
  
Part 1: Snape's Intentions  
  
The summer holidays have never been so long. Got an owl off Dumbledore in my first week saying that the Triwizard Tournament was taking place at Hogwarts. My first thought was "Oh joy, more annoying pupils, wonder if I'd be allowed to give them detention?" I then read on,  
  
...The two other schools competing are Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The head teachers are to bring the pupils to the school. None of the pupils know and none are to find out until term begins in September.  
  
Yours Sincerely Professor Dumbledore  
  
Durmstrang? Durmstrang, where had I heard that name before? I wondered, could it have been, no, is he? I sent an owl to Igor, I was almost certain he was the Head teacher of Durmstrang, and if I was right this meant I would be seeing him again. I had never felt so happy. My old college, fellow Death Eater, follower of Voldemort my lover. A wee while later I got my owl back.  
  
My dearest Severus, Yes I am indeed headmaster at Durmstrang I look forward to October when we will arrive. I cannot wait that long. I hope you haven't changed, your hair still greasy, eyes still got that cold look. How I love your cold eyes. How is your leg? Healing? I hope that excuse of a three headed dog didn't do much damage. If it's hindered us in anyway I will kill the fucking mongrel with the Avada Kedavra curse.  
  
Yours forever  
  
Igor  
  
I was so happy to hear from him. I was building up with excitement. I wanted him beside me in my bed. I miss him so much. The Triwizard Tournament will give us lots of time to catch up, in more ways than 1. Over the summer we sent each other more owls. They were to arrive at Hogwarts at 6 o'clock on Friday the 31st of October. That is so far away, almost 4 months.  
  
............................................................................ .......................................  
  
I still remember our first meeting. It was away back and He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named was just coming into power. He was building a group of followers who were to trust him and do as he asks. I saw Igor. I had never felt the sensations I had felt that day. I knew at once that I loved him. I didn't think he felt the same way cause he never looked at me. I was worried; I didn't know what to do.  
  
While helping He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named I got into a spot of trouble. Fortunately Igor was around to aid me. He himself got injured. We were sent to the nearest hospital. As I recovered I saw Igor lying often looking over at me. One day he came over to my bed and sat beside me. He asked how I was, I said I was fine. He then leaned over and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Snape, can I tell you something? You would have to swear to tell no-one or say anything until I am done, you swear?" "Of course" "Severus, I...I, I think I'm in love with you. I glanced over when I first saw you and I felt strongly about you. Then saw you were scanning around the group there. I quickly turned so you wouldn't see me looking at you. But with the corner of your eye I saw you look at me. I nearly melted."  
  
I was astonished. This wasn't what I expected. I could not believe he felt the same why about me as I did him. I turned to him.  
  
"Karkaroff, I feel the same," I said.  
  
It was then he turned and smiled. My condition deteriorated, I became unwell in the hospital and was moved to a private room. Igor was released from the hospital and he visited me everyday.  
  
One evening he came in, I was feeling a lot better. He had a mischievous smile on his face. He asked if he could lock the door, and close the blinds in the room. I said he could. He undressed and then aided me. He then came into my bed. I could tell what he wanted to do. We looked into each other's eyes and I could feel his hand rub gently up and down the inside of my leg. We started to kiss; I felt his tongue enter me, and his hand move further up. I could feel myself bulging. I kissed him harder and wrapped myself round him. I could feel cum building up, I wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. I came, Igor wiped his hand and we continued. I enjoyed every minute.  
  
Morning came and a doctor was knocking on the door. I woke with a start. Apparently so did Igor as he had fallen off the bed. We quickly got dressed. Igor pretended to of fallen asleep on the chair beside me. The doctor used his wand to open the door. He came in and laughed at Igor 'sleeping' on the chair beside me. The doctor gave me my prescription and said I was free to go.  
  
Igor and I walked out together. That was the most enjoyable moment I can ever remember, even more enjoyable than giving Gryffindor's detention.  
  
............................................................................ .......................................  
  
Only about 2 months left. The pupils are due at any moment. The new Slytherin's better be up to scratch. Just as I was finishing organising my office, I thought about what I was going to do when Igor arrived. That's when it hit me. Was I ready to see Igor again? Was I going in way over my head? No Severus Snape get a hold of yourself, it will be fine he is looking forward to seeing you too.  
  
I was so caught up in my thoughts that I never noticed Dumbledore had come into my office.  
  
"I trust you got my message then?" He said with a smile "Yes Professor, I wrote to Igor as soon as I had received it. We both are excited about seeing each other again." I said in my usual tone. Dumbledore laughed. I gave him a look, and he explained.  
  
"Severus, you never changes, do you."  
  
I was very confused at this comment. It obviously should as he went on.  
  
"You always sound the same no matter what the situation you always sound as though life is going on," chuckled Dumbledore.  
  
I smiled at Dumbledore. As he left he turned to me and said:  
  
"You better head up to the Great Hall, sounds like the pupils are arriving"  
  
He was right; the irritating sound of children was filling the castle. I headed up and sat at my usual place. I noticed Harry and his friends had actually made it to a Sorting, second time in their 4 years of being at the school. Harry Potter thinks he can do what he likes because he's famous. Like father like son.  
  
............................................................................ .......................................  
  
I noticed Moody had become a teacher at this school. I would take it very kindly if he would not turn the Slytherins into ferrets. He comes into my office with Mr Malfoy and expects me to punish him after he had been turned into a ferret. I mean really how absurd. Took 50 points in total from Gryffindor, this month. I'm really losing my touch. Probably cause I have my mind on other things. Potter constantly glaring at me isn't helping.  
  
TBC...  
  
All reviews are welcome.... They will really help in the writing of the next chapter. 


	2. The Arrival

This story contains slash (guy/guy sex) so if u don't like it then go tell sum1 who cares. Don't say you weren't warned.  
  
Part 2: The Arrival  
  
Finally the bloody class is quiet. I can get on with dreaming; just remember to look as though I am working that way the class will think everything is normal. Even the very thought of him is making me excited. Thank god for these desks and cloaks, just hope I do not get too excited, that would be tragic and Potter will probably not let me forget it. The 30th seems miles away. God it's only the 5th, think I better check on the class. I better relax first. Only 25 days left.  
  
Neville the fool, spilled his potion everywhere, melted his cauldron again. Granger should whisper more hints in his ear. Does she think I'm oblivious? Oh well sure Igor will help me sort them out. I can hardly wait. I wonder what we could get up to when there are no pupils around. God I'm getting urges again. Those urges: that were soon to be relieved: by his sweet taste.  
  
............................................................................ .......................................  
  
Finally 30th is here. I got half an hour less of those irritating Gryffindor's. Could not get sweeter than this.  
  
Odd during the lesson Malfoy was giving me odd looks. I wonder if he's heard something. Dumbledore has been talking to me. Says if we want private time we just say Offrendo. Wonder if Malfoy over heard something. Not going to let it worry me, he'll be here soon; the time is near.  
  
Beauxbatons were first to arrive with Madame Maxine; she's tall. She asked if Karkaroff had arrived, at first I thought who, it was then I remembered it was Igor. I was just used to hearing his sweet Christian name. Hearing his name gave me stronger urges. I gave a small movement no one noticed (except Dumbledore, who gave a small wink).  
  
It was then it hit me; he was arriving soon. What if he didn't recognise me? What if I forgot him? Oh God, now I was panicking. I came out in a cold sweat. I obviously looked nervous as Dumbledore gave a look saying there was no need to panic.  
  
Then the mast appeared from under the waters surface. The time was near, I hoped that I looked as sour as normal. The boat drifted ashore and settled on the bank of the lake. The hatch opened and out he came (hopefully he'll come out in a different style later). He glanced in my direction, we gave eye contact and he smiled and I nearly fainted.  
  
"Dumbledore," just hearing his voice made may insides tingle.  
  
"How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?" He asked Dumbledore, the lips asking those questions soon to be on mine, I could taste them as he spoke to Dumbledore. How much I longed for them.  
  
"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes aiming in my direction.  
  
Igor asked Dumbledore if he could go inside as one of his pupils had a cold. I noticed that most people knew this pupil, hmm another 'famous' child, obviously looking for attention. I would need to have words with Igor about this.  
  
"Shall show Professor Karkaroff to the hospital wing so his pupil can be seen to." I offered, at this all the Hogwarts pupils turned their slimy heads and stared in my direction in complete shock, I felt as though I was in a spotlight.  
  
"Yes of course Professor Snape," said Dumbledore but with that know it all twinkle in his eyes.  
  
............................................................................ .......................................  
  
(Part 2/Sec. 3)  
  
Once shown the 'sick' pupil to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey administered her 'Pepper-up cure', Igor and I headed to my office. I magically locked the door, turned and saw him sitting on my desk. I leant against the door and smiled over at him, crossed across the room and sat beside him.  
  
"How have you been," Igor asked "Not bad, been missing you and our moments. Yourself?" "The same really," Igor replied.  
  
I leant closer to him and we started kissing. He fell back and I was on top of him never breaking the kiss. I started to rub my hands over him and his hands travelled down towards my ass. It felt good. We were getting rather hot, so I took his cloak off and he followed suit.  
  
Suddenly I heard a clicking noise just as I was taking Igor's cloak off. Both of us stopped. As the door started to open in a scramble I got off Igor and fell off my desk. Just as the person disturbing us entered.  
  
"It's OK Severus, it's only me" cam the voice of Dumbledore. "I er... just dropped something headmaster" I said just a tad embarrassed. Dumbledore smiled and Igor sat quietly, obviously feeling a bit uncomfortable in this awkward situation.  
  
"Mr Malfoy came looking for you to let you know the feast was going to begin. He claimed he heard strange noise coming from your office and ran to tell me." Dumbledore said with a hint of amusement. Draco Malfoy looked round a bit embarrassed and scared at the same time.  
  
"You may return to the feast Draco, I wish to talk with Severus before he makes his way up." With that Malfoy went to the feast. Igor and I must have being make some noise which I had not noticed as I was enjoying the sensation.  
  
"You remember our chat Severus?" I nodded "We can't let something like that happen again, I assume you have informed Igor about the code." We both nodded as I had informed Igor on the way to my office from the hospital wing.  
  
"Well at that I guess we can go to the feast which will start soon. Oh Severus, you OK? I hope you didn't injure yourself falling off your desk." The twinkle was back in his eyes.  
  
"Headmaster, what are you going to say to the pupils?" I asked a little worried, I could tell Igor felt the same as he squeezed my hand slightly. Dumbledore laughed and said not to worry he had a plan.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
We took are seats in the hall. Igor sat next to Dumbledore; I was between Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. McGonagall asked why we were so late. I said it was a private matter not to be discussed. Luckily she left it there.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and gave his speech before the beginning of the feast, mentioning nothing to why he was late. Malfoy, I hope, thought nothing of the noises as he was chatting normally to his friends sending the odd insult over Harry Potter's direction. After his short welcome, Dumbledore sat down and food instantly appeared on the table. I glanced along the staff table and saw Igor happily chatting away to Dumbledore. I suddenly went off my food. I was worried, jealous upset, I did not know how a felt. Igor had not even looked in my direction, which really upset me. I would've thought he would have paid me more attention. Was it something I said?  
  
"What's wrong Snape?" Gaud does she have to know everything that's going on? "I'm fine McGonagall, just not that hungry, bit of a headache that's all." I replied.  
  
Once the feast was over the pupils headed back to their sleeping quarters, Igor came over to me and sat were McGonagall was (who was now talking with Dumbledore).  
  
"I noticed you barely touched your food, what to tell me what's wrong?" When he said this I looked up. His eyes looked full of worry, I let myself smile.  
  
"I'm fine really just being foolish that's all. Just one thing though." "Yeah?" "What were you speaking to Dumbledore about?" Igor laughed. "Severus, it was just polite conversation, that and what his plan was but we'll talk about that later," he laughed. At that he took his pupils up to their sleeping quarters.  
  
As Igor Karkaroff left the Great Hall, he passed the 'famous' Harry Potter.  
  
I glared at Harry, how dare he stop Igor. Harry just standing there; getting in everybody's way. Moody is going over. I stood up, as Igor looked worried at the sight of him. Igor registers my sudden movement and signals to me to stay put.  
  
He walks off. I will find out later what that was about. .....................................................................  
  
The Halloween feast was Saturday, so Igor and I were able to spend some time together. We decided to go for a walk around the grounds; this gave us time to do a lot of catching up.  
  
A while later I asked about what happened when Moody confronted him.  
  
"He was telling me to move on as we were blocking the way out." He replied as though nothing was going on. "You would tell me if someone was being unpleasant or if you needed my help, wouldn't you?" "Yes of course I would Severus," Igor grasped my hands and led me towards the school. "Why don't we tell Dumbledore to Offrendo" Igor said with a small wink. At that we spoke to Dumbledore who laughed and headed to my office.  
  
"Maybe would should put cushions on the floor this time, just in case," laughed Igor. I glared at him, so he leant over and gave me a kiss. I returned the kiss and allowed his tongue to enter me. I drew him closer and we guided each other to the desk, never breaking the kiss. I was on top of him on the desk helping him remove his clothing and he did the same to me. His hands travelled down over my ass, still in that kiss. I let my hands slide up and down his dick.  
  
I heard a beep turned and suddenly  
  
"SHIT!!! We need to go up to the feast" Igor suddenly leapt up. I didn't fall off the desk this time though. We quickly got dressed and rushed up, getting there just in time.  
  
After the feast the champions were chosen. All was fine until another name shoot out the Goblet. Harry Potter. What in blazes was going on? I entered the room were the champions were and stood beside Igor. No one seemed to know what was going on. Everyone blamed Dumbledore, but I pointed out it was no one but Potter's fault. McGonagall made a comment and instantly glared at me almost threatening me to comment. Igor glared at her.  
  
After the meeting, Igor and I spent a bit more time in my office. We discussed what had just happened. I ended up quite emotional. Igor put a comforting arm around my shoulder and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I turned to him and we finished off were we left before the feast.  
  
TBC...  
  
All reviews are welcome.They will really help in the writing of the next chapter. 


End file.
